The Shinobu Academy
by Malika13
Summary: Kagome Higurashi didn’t expect to end up at The Shinobu Academy. Especially, considering it was an all boys endurance academy. Did I mention that it was an ALL boys academy. On top of all of that, the majority of the population is youkai. Can Kagome survi


UPDATED VERSION OF CHAPTER ONE!

Betaed by **Mirukarumi **from

**If there are images in this attachment, they will not be displayed.** Download the original attachment

Title: The Academy

Summary: Kagome Higurashi didn't expect to end up at The Shinobu Academy. Especially, considering it was an all boys endurance academy. Did I mention that it was an ALL boys academy? On top of all of that, the majority of the population is youkai. Can Kagome survive the academy with a hot gang leader on her case?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters of the series. However, the plot is mine so do not steal!!!

Warning: May contain smut, violence, abuse, and other forms of upsetting events!! You have been warned!!!

Note: Please Review!!!! Comment too!!!

Chapter 1: Prologue

If anyone had told Kagome she was going to be a boy a year ago, she would have directed them to the psycho ward. But sadly, that is exactly what she had to become. Kagome sighed, 'Why do the craziest things happen to me? Did I do something wrong in a past life?' A week ago Kagome was sitting in the family living room where she had the conversation that would forever change her life.

~*Flashback*~

Kagome was walking home from school and it had not been a good day. Kagome was an 'avoid all conflict' type of girl. That left her as an easy target for name calling and all other forms of torture. Everyone at school teased her and called her horrid names, but there was one bitch that made Kagome's life a living hell. Kikyo was the classic Barbie doll cheerleader. She had most of the male population panting after her and her clones never left her side. Kikyo was the one that started everything; the name calling, the trash-canings, the tripping, and all other manner of horrible things. Today, in particular, Kikyo decided it was through food at 'poor' Kagome day.

So there Kagome was, walking home from school with spaghetti in her hair, red sauce on her clothes and getting stared at by every person she passed. She struggled to keep the tears in and when that stopped working She bit her lip tell it bled. You would think she would be use to this by now. Every day and it never changed. Why did she still let it get to her? If only she could go to a different school.

Kagome's life was not easy in any shape or form. Her family was on the verge of bankruptcy and the only thing keeping their shrine standing was the little money she and her mother brought in from working late nights. Her grandfather couldn't work because he was too old and her brother Souta was too young. That left the heavy burden on Kagome and her mother.

Kagome quietly snuck into her house and went to change before any of her family saw her and started asking questions. She didn't want to trouble her mother with the issues at school – it would only add to her stress. When Kagome looked presentable she tiptoed downstairs and made a scene of closing the front door and loudly trudging into the living room. Her family was sitting on the couch and all three members turned to look at her when she walked in. Immediately Kagome could tell something was wrong. Her grandfather couldn't look at her in the eyes and seemed ashamed about it. Mrs. Higurashi stared at Kagome with the most haunted expression; as if all the pain in the world was reflected in her brown eyes. Souta started crying and launched himself at Kagome, who unconsciously engulfed him in a hug. All the while, Kagome was met with silence.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "What's going on mom?" She whispered, "why is Souta crying?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her only daughter, the anguished look on her face only added to Kagome's fear. She replied in a whisper, as if talking any louder would break her. "Take a seat and I'll explain everything…"

Kagome cautiously approached her family and perched at the end of a chair. She turned and looked at her aged mother. A couple years ago Kagome's father left, never to be heard from again. In his wake, he left the family in over $250,000 in debt. With a mixture of heartbreak and betrayal, the years had written their story on her mother's skin. Mrs. Higurashi was but a shell of her former self. The once beautiful and youthful woman was replaced by a middle-aged working machine.

Her mother broke the silence with her whispery words. "Kagome… you will pack your belongings and start attending The Shinobu Academy." She couldn't even look at her daughter in the eyes; instead she focused on a spot on the wall.

With that Kagome jumped up from her precarious perch on the chair. "What!" Her voice was louder then intended and her mother flinched away. Kagome lowered her voice and continued, "why would I go to another school?"

"Kagome, you know that our family cannot afford the expenses since…well since…" Mrs. Higurashi was having trouble getting past the lump of emotions in her throat. Even after all this time it was still a sore spot for her.

Kagome, ashamed of her outburst, interrupted her mom's train of thought when she saw tears well up in her eyes. "Mom, I can drop out of school and get another job."

Immediately the tears dried up and Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened. "No! You will continue your education!"

Kagome was at loss of words. She didn't know what to say to appease her family. But Kagome knew for a fact that she could not tell them how she really felt. She was so immersed in her own thoughts that Kagome hadn't realized her mother was talking.

"You must go to the Shinobu Academy and excel in their end of the year academic competition. If you succeed, then you will be employed at Inu Inc. Your salary should cover the family's expenses and help pay our debt…" Mrs. Higurashi paused and her face told Kagome that that was the least of her worries. "Kagome." her mother finally continued, "the Shinobu Academy is an all boy's endurance school…"

Kagome's eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed a few times before she found her voice. "How am I supposed to go to an all boys school?" In less Kagome was mistaken, she was a women with curves in all the right places and a well endowed chest. How was she supposed to pull off looking like a guy for the rest of the year?

"Look at me." When Kagome failed to respond her mother finally made her voice louder. "Look at me. Please, just listen. I will do everything in my power to help you pull off the look and succeed."

Kagome had never seen her mother plead and she was suddenly very aware of the situation. Kagome glanced down at the aged hands that now held hers and then towards her grandfather and brother. Souta was so young and already he was feeling the stress of the world. His childhood was cut short when the family fell to rock bottom. At this rate, grandfather Higurashi was going to an early grave. He was ashamed that he could no longer support the house hold and confined himself to his room for most hours of the day. Her family was falling apart and Kagome knew it was up to her to fix things.

Resigned to her fate, Kagome squared her shoulders and held her chin up high. "All right, I'll do it. But I was under the impression that Academy's cost a lot of money."

"Thank you, Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi rose from the couch and embraced her daughter. "The cost of the school can be deferred if you take the entrance exam and score at least 28 out of 30."

Tears started to fall from Mrs. Higurashi's eyes as she handed her daughter the pamphlet of the school and the registration for the exam. She was helpless against it and felt like she was feeding her daughter to the sharks.

Kagome quietly looked over the pamphlet and noticed live-in was allowed. Confused, she voiced her thoughts. "Mother, she said. " Will I be living there as well?"

Her mother smiled a water smile and pulled her daughter closer. "No, you will live here. That is the only comfort I can give you. You will live here, but even here your appearance will be different. We cannot take any chances. We will tape your chest down and wrap your upper body to give the flat appearance. Your hair will be cut short. As of tonight you will no longer be known as Kagome, but as Kiyoshi."

That night began Kagome's transformation. All of her clothes and accessories were boxed up and placed in the attic. Her room was stripped of anything remotely girlish and painted a forest green. Kagome didn't understand the reason behind it but her mother said she must "look and play the part".

Her tight pants and skirts were replaced with baggy pants and long shorts. Her shirts were swapped with large guy shirts. Everything went, even her scented bath necessities. She was only allowed a few asexual possessions. The only girly thing she kept was her undies, and even those were hidden by boxers.

All records up to a certain date were hidden; giving the appearance that Kagome Higurashi had either disappeared or run away. Forged documents were created to make it seem like, instead of four family members, there were five. They couldn't completely destroy all evidence of Kagome's past so instead they made it appear that Kagome had a twin brother – Kiyoshi.

~*End of Flashback*~

For a couple weeks after that Kagome studied her heart out. She studied for the entrance exam and she studied on how to become a boy. She used her brother for the smallest of things, until the girl in her was locked away. Kagome was no more. In her place was the memories and personality of another. The test date slowly approached and Kagome found herself getting more and more agitated. Then the test came…and went.

One day Kagome was reading in her room when a loud knock interrupted her. The door opened to reveal her mother, a large yellow package clutched in her white knuckles. Kagome's heart beat sped up as her mother slowly approached her and held out the key to her future. Her hands were shaking so bad that it took forever to open it and when she did a thick booklet fell out and landed on her lap. Its heavy weight matched the building dread in her heart. Kagome and her mother shared a quick confused look before a thin sheet of paper fluttered out from the still upside down package and came to a standstill on top of the booklet. Kagome quickly snatched the paper and brought it up to read. Inside, typed in small black font, was her fate –decided, sealed and delivered.

Kagome had gotten 29 out of 30 on the exam. She had received a full scholarship to attend The Shinobu Academy for Boys and she would be starting the following Monday. Even through the icy dread that gripped her heart Kagome could help but let the small knot of excited nerves worm their way in.

And so Kagome's existence in life was finished. Instead it was replaced by the life of Kiyoshi Higurashi; a life of testosterone and sweat, play-acting and learning – and most important of all, a life of great danger.

None of that mattered though. It didn't matter how perilous it would be, nor how hard. It didn't matter that her whole existence would be a lie. Or that she would be balancing on the razor-sharp tip of a knife. No. The only thing that mattered was the only part left of Kagome. The part that would save her family no matter the consequence.


End file.
